My Dinner with Fate
by LoveShipper
Summary: Shane's visit brings a wonderful surprise. Please review


Title: My Great Dinner with Fate

Pairing: Smitchie

Rating: PG

Characters: Shane and Mitchie

Summary: After helping in the kitchen Shane gets a nice reward.

Author's Note: Don't own Shane or Mitchie, darn. Can't wait for Camp Rock 2 when they finally kiss. This is a little drabble I thought of. Review please

To an outsider looking in the picture presented before them would be two people on a date, Shane wished that was the situation. Connect Three had been on tour since the end of Camp Rock and had been so excited to find out that New Jersey had been the last stop, that meant he got to see the girl he had been thinking about for months, even when they had been apart for only a few minutes.

Shane didn't know what was happening to him but whenever he and Mitchie were together he felt so happy and so full of life and wanted the moments together to last forever. He was more himself when around her, like he was hanging with Nate and Jason, but they didn't make his heart beat out of his chest whenever they smiled or made him want to listen to their voice forever because it sounded like angels singing.

He thought of her whenever they were apart wondering what she was doing and who she was with. Heck he even got jealous of her mom and Caitlyn cause they got to spend time with her making her laugh her melodious laugh and making that thousand watt smile appear on her face. He went around the camp looking for her so he could bask in her presence.

He had arrived at the Torres' house to find that it was Mr and Mrs Torres' Friday night date and so Mitchie was home alone in these adorable duckie pj pant and t-shirt in the middle of painting her toenails and fingers. After getting over the shock of seeing him, she wasn't expecting to see him at her front door,she invited him in with a lot of stuttering for a visit. He instantly came in, he thought it was so cute that she was so nervous around him when they had hung out before now.

He said that they should get out of the house and enjoy their Friday night so they decided to go out to a local dinner for dinner to catch up. When they got to the dinner it was packed full of teenagers which Mitchie must have known as she was so nervous, tugging on his hand nervously towards a table near the back.

After the waitress took their order,the talk became normal, joking and laughing as Shane told her all about Jason's hilarious and bizarre behaviour lately, which had gotten even more so since leaving Camp Rock. The mood was still a little awkward, with both of them glancing up at each other at times and then looking down while blushing when caught by the other person but over all the mood was comfortable.

\That is until a group of giggling, over make up girls came over the their table and totally interrupted their conversation about how Mitchie should come on tour with them since she was so talented and the girls didn't even care that they were getting "excuse me" looks from Shane and a scared look from Mitchie. Shane realized that these must be the girls who teased his friend at school.

"Shane Gray what on earth are you doing here with this loser? I mean I know that you do charity but why give this loser the false hope that you actually like spending time with her when you obviously rather spend time with someone your own standing. How much did her daddy pay you to spend time with Bitchie, I will double it then you can ditch her and hang with us"

Shane was trying really hard not to lose his temper, how dare this snob say those mean things about a really nice, sweet, caring girl like his friend Mitchie. No way is she getting away with this. With a fake smile and reined in temper he said: "Well I don't know what loser you girls are talking about besides the "wannabe cools" I see in front of me but I am actually here to spend time with my friend Mitchie out of my own freewill and I would appreciate it if not only you would go away and leave us alone tonight but leave Mitchie alone for the rest of the school year. If I get a phone call saying you were even the little bit mean to her, I might have to go back to my old self"

When he turned around they stomped their foot and stormed away, Mitchie thanking him profusely for sticking up for her with Shane saying that no one makes fun of his friend and gets away with it. He was 100% sure that if those girls ever bothered her again to call him and they will have to deal with him, Nate, Jason and Ella who will so kick their butts. Mitcie just laughed it off but promised.

They continued their dinner with no more interruptions and soon that unpleasant experience was forgotten. When they arrived back at the house, Shane had to go back to the hotel so with a hug and a promise to call later, he left. His last thought of the night: Man do I wish that was a date.


End file.
